Ambushed
by Kathy Knudsen1
Summary: Captured by a posse run by an ex-cavalry officer, both wounded and separated, Heyes and Curry face extradition to Wyoming


AMBUSHED

"Put the gun down, son," Sheriff Osterman said calmly to the injured and dazed blonde man standing no more than twenty feet in front of him, his Colt pointed directly at the sheriff's chest. His hand trembling .. His dark haired partner lying motionless in a heap near his feet.

"Son, your friend needs a doctor. We can't help him until you put the gun down."

Kid's eyes, normally so calm, focused, determined in the midst of a gunfight, were dull and dazed. Blood dripped from the deep gash on the left side of his forehead and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. He looked away from the sheriff briefly, casting his eyes downward to confirm Heyes was there, to reaffirm his failed attempts to watch Heyes' back.

Kid's chin began to quiver and he dropped his right arm to his side, letting the gun hang loosely between his thumb and two fingers. His knees buckled and two deputies were on him in an instant, pulling the gun from his limp fingers and tossing it out of reach while shoving him face first to the ground and pinning his hands behind his back to secure the handcuffs tightly about his wrists..

The deputies quickly pulled Kid up to this feet again . This sent searing pain down Kid's wounded right arm and across his chest. He stumbled, unable to support his own weight. A second bullet wound in his right thigh was bleeding profusely, blood streaming down his pants.

The two deputies held tightly to Kid's upper arms. He offered no resistance.

"Take it easy with him, boys. He's not a threat to us now. Somebody tie his bandanna around the leg would. Don't want him bleeding to death on the ride back to town. "I'll send the doctor over to the jail when he's done with this other fellow. You two go ahead and take him in. You other fellas help me get this other man onto a horse."

The deputies had to help Kid step over Heyes' body as they led Kid to his horse.

"Wait," Kid said with alarm after they had moved a few feet away. He turned his head back to look at Heyes. He couldn't tell if Heyes was still breathing.

"I'm sorry, Han. I tried, but I couldn't watch your back," Kid whispered, his voice cracking

When Sheriff Osterman returned to the jail nearly three hours later, Kid was lying on his cot in his cell, staring at the ceiling.. His forehead had been bandaged but fresh blood was finding its way to the surface of the bandage. Kid's blood stained shirt was unbuttoned, having been forcible removed and forcibly put back on after a bandage had been applied to the right shoulder wound. Nothing but the bandanna had been done to his right leg.

Osterman walked over to the cell. Kid didn't look up.

"Well son, you want to tell me your name?" the sheriff asked.

"Thaddeus Jones," Kid whispered.

"I have two witnesses from the saloon that say they played poker with you and your friend last night They say you two looked familiar but they couldn't place who your were until they saw you and your friend riding out of town this morning. They say you are Kid Curry and your friend is Hannibal Heyes. You got anything to say to that, son?"

Kid didn't reply so the sheriff continued. "Doc says your friend over there is drifting in and out of consciousness and he keeps asking for Kid and asking if Kid's alright. "

Kid's head raised and his blue eyes met the sheriff's. Osterman was surprised by the compassion he saw in those blue eyes.

"He's alive?" Kid asked

Osterman nodded his head. "For now. Doc says he doesn't know yet if he'll make it."

Kid's gaze turned back to the ceiling.

"Doc says he took four bullets,"

Kid's eyes closed and his jaw clenched. He forced himself to suck in a breath and he held it for several seconds before exhaling.

"Son, you still haven't answered my question. Are you Kid Curry?"

Kid nodded every so slightly

"I'll wire the authorities in Wyoming so they can arrange to get you moved there."

Kid looked up at the sheriff. "What about my partner?"

"It'll be a while before he's ready to go anywhere. I'm sorry, son, but I think you've seen the last of your partner for quite a some time. The doctor will be over here to tend to your wounds when he's done working on Heyes."

Kid didn't respond.

The ambush played over and over in Kid's mind. Neither he nor Heyes had even suspected that they had been followed out of town. Sheriff Osterman was a retired Calvary Officer and knew all about offense maneuvers in battle. He had formed two posses. One followed Heyes and Curry, keeping a safe distance from them until they reached the designated point of battle. The other posse traveled north, circling wide and surpassing Heyes and Curry to reach the narrow pass that would corner their prey. Both Heyes and Curry fought a brave battle but were simply too far outnumbered with no place to take cover. The battle was bloody, but only for the two outlaws. Kid had fought on valiantly even after the fallen Heyes crumpled to the ground. It was not until a bullet hit his right shoulder and he could no longer fire his gun with any significant aim, that he had shouted for surrender.

Both men, wounded and arrested, now faced extradition to Wyoming and 20 years in prison. Kid didn't care. His only thoughts now were of Heyes, his failure to protect his partner, his inability to protect him now. Kid wished one of his own wounds had been fatal. He wished he was dead. He quietly untied the bandanna from his leg, hoping enough time would pass, and the wound would continue bleeding long enough for him to bleed to death. He closed his eyes and waited for death.

Five hours passed before Dr. Harvey Cochran walked into the sheriff's office with his medical bag in tow.

"How's this patient?" Cochran asked the Sheriff.

"Haven't heard a peep out of him. He's hurt pretty bad himself, I'm afraid," Osterman replied.

"Is he conscious?" the doctor asked.

"Seems to be, although he don't talk much."

"Well, best let me in so I can examine him."

Osterman pulled his gun from it's holster and kept it pointed at Kid as he unlocked the cell to let the doctor in. He locked the cell again and moved across the room so he was standing directly in front of Kid. He kept his gun pointed at Kid.

"You awake, son?" the doctor asked.

Kid's only movement was to open his eyes and glance briefly at the doctor and then the sheriff. Then his eyes moved to look at the ceiling. Kid's hands lay folded across his stomach. The bandanna lay loosely in his fingers.

The doctor noticed the bloodied bandanna in Kid's hands. He gently pulled it from between Kid's fingers and tied it above the leg wound. "Trying to bleed to death?" the doctor asked.

Kid closed his eyes.

The doctor noticed Kid's shirt was unbuttoned.

"Sit up so I can get your shirt off and examine that arm." the doctor instructed.

Kid didn't move.

"Either you sit up or I'll cut the shirt off. It's your choice, boy."

Kid sighed wearily and slowly sat up. The movement sent new pain rushing though his right leg and he gritted his teeth and winced .

Dr. Cochran removed Kid's blood stained shirt and tossed to to the foot of the bed.

"Sheriff, I need some water and some rags. You can get them. This boy's no threat right now."

Osterman holstered his gun and got the doctor the things he's asked for. He slid the pan of water through the food pass space at the bottom of the cell and handed the rags to the doctor through the bars.

Doctor Cochran began cleaning the shoulder wound. "Your partner will pull through. He's comfortable and sleeping right now, in case you're wondering," Dr. Cochran said as he cleaned the wound.

"Thank you," Kid whispered.

"So you can talk. I'm going to have to dig the bullet out and stitch the wound. The bullet is deep enough it might have hit a nerve. Can you move your fingers?"

Kid unclasped his hands and splayed his right fingers.

"Good, you'll have use of that hand when the wound heals. Fingers will likely be stiff for quite a while, though."

Kid closed his eyes.

"Sheriff, I'm going to need a couple of deputies. I've got to dig that bullet out. He might thrash around a bit. A little whiskey for him might help as well."

"You'll have to come back out of the cell while I go round up a couple of men for you," Osterman said.

Dr. Cochran nodded and stood up and picked up his medical bag and walked to the cell door. Osterman let him out of the cell and re-locked the door.

Kid untied the bandanna for the second time. He quietly slid it under the mattress.

Half an hour later, Osterman returned with two deputies and the process of removing the bullet from Kid's shoulder began, but not before Dr. Cochran noticed the bandanna was again missing from Kid's thigh.

"Son, the bleeding from that leg wound has slowed down enough, it's not going to let you bleed out. What your trying to do isn't going to work."

Kid didn't open his eyes, didn't reply.

The doctor offered Kid the whiskey bottle. It will help ease the pain, son. Drink.

Kid ignored him.

"Alright, you two hold him down while I dig the bullet out.

Kid put up remarkably little fight. His back arched, his teeth gritted, his legs stretched. But he didn't thrash or try to pull his arm away during the ten to fifteen minutes Dr. Cochran worked on removing the bullet and stitching the wound.

The bullet made a clinking sound as Dr. Cochran dropped it into an empty metal bowl.

"Alright son, one down and one to go. "The pants have to come off, son."

Kid's eyes opened and he looked again at the doctor. "Just cut them," he said coldly.

"You got another pair in your saddlebags?" Dr. Cochran asked.

Kid didn't answer.

"Alright son, it's your choice."

Dr. Cochran felt around Kid's thigh for the point of entry to determine where to cut a rectangular area out of Kid's pants. Kid winced and his eyes closed as the doctor probed for the wound. The doctor then pulled a pair of scissors from his bag and sliced onto the denim.

"Same thing, fellas. Hold him down."

Removing the bullet from the thigh proved to be easier for the doctor, but more painful for Kid. His hands found the frame of the cot and he griped the frame tightly. His back arched and his teethed gritted once again. The removal of the bullet and the stitching took less time than the arm wound.

"Sheriff, you can let these two men out now," Dr. Cochran said and the Sheriff unlocked the cell for the deputies to leave and then locked the cell door again.

"You staying?" Osterman asked the doctor.

"For a while," the doctor replied.

"Suit yourself.

Dr. Cochran placed the denim patch over the hole in Kid's pants and threaded his needle. He carefully stitched the patch in place.

"Thanks," Kid said quietly.

The doctor offered the whiskey to Kid a second time. "You should drink some of this before I go. It will ease the pain and help you sleep.

Kid took the bottle in his left hand and the doctor removed the cork. Kid took a large gulp and didn't flinch as the whiskey burned at his throat. He took a second gulp and then a third before handing the bottle back to the doctor.

"Would you please look at me and answer me one question?" the doctor asked.

Kid opened his eyes. The doctor had never seen such anguish in a man's eyes.

"Both you and your partner are going to heal up from these wounds. So why are you so hell bent on killing yourself?" the doctor asked.

Kid looked at the doctor a moment and then turned his head away. "Cause it's my fault," Kid said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What's your fault?"

"Heyes getting shot up so bad.

"How is that your fault?"

"I couldn't protect him."

"You got shot up. Is that your partner's fault?"

Kid rolled his tongue against the inside of his cheek.

"Not the same thing."

"Why?"

"It ain't his job to protect me. Not in a gunfight."

"Son, the two of you tried to fight off an entire Calvary. There were at least thirty men all firing at you two. You were cornered with no chance of escape. There is no way in hell either one of you is responsible for you two getting shot. What you did, by surrendering, was save both your lives. So when push comes to shove, you did protect him."

Kid's eyes grew wet and he blinked several times. He turned away too suddenly and the doctor saw a tear streak down Kid's cheek. Kid closed his eyes. "I'm done talking," he whispered.

"Doc are you about through?" Osterman called from his desk.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

The doctor sat down on the floor facing Kid. He leaned his back against the bars of the cell

"Cause this patient still needs doctoring."

"You gonna stay there all night?"

"If I have to. Go tell my wife to look after the other one and to come get me if he needs me."

Osterman sighed heavily.

"You okay alone in there with him?"

"He doesn't have the strength to try anything. I'm fine."

Sheriff Osterman left to go visit the Doctor's office to relay the message to the doctor's wife.

While the whiskey did help ease the pain, it did nothing to lull Kid to sleep. He very carefully rolled over onto his left side so he was facing the wall. He desperately wanted to see Heyes, to apologize to Heyes, to know Heyes was alive and healing.

A couple of hours before daylight, Kid finally gave in to exhaustion and fell asleep.

"You can let me out now," Dr. Cochran told the deputy on duty who came over and unlocked the cell for the doctor. Once the doctor was out of the cell, the deputy locked the cell door again.

"When Sheriff Osterman comes in this morning, tell him I need to speak to him. In the mean time, unless you want to risk having a suicide on your hands, this man needs to be watched constantly until I say otherwise. So, move a chair over here and settle in. Keep a close eye on him.

"Why's he want to kill himself?" the deputy asked.

"Because he thinks that he cut his own safety net." Dr. Cochran replied.

"What does that mean?"

"Just keep a close eye on him."

Dr. Cochran walked into his office feeling exhausted himself. He set his medical bag down on his desk and walked into the next room where his wife was sitting in a chair monitoring Heyes. Dr. Cochran walked over and kissed his wife. "You can get some sleep now," he told her.

"No, you're the one that needs to sleep. You look exhausted. I can catch a nap later."

Dr. Cochran smiled and looked across the room at his patient. "How's he been?"

"He was awake once around midnight. Drank some water. He asked about his partner. He's very concerned about him, very worried.."

"Did he say why?"

"He said he knows his partner very well and he knows his partner blames himself for how things turned out."

"Then he does know his partner very well. To tell you the truth, I'm more worried about the fellow in jail than I am of this one."

"He asked if you would send a telegram to Sheriff Lom Treveres in Porterville and tell him what happened."

"He wants me to contact a sheriff? That's strange."

"He was very adamant about it."

"Alright. I'll do that in the morning. Good night, dear."

The next morning, Dr. Cochran woke about nine. When he went in to check on Heyes he found Heyes to be awake, quiet, and comfortable. He nudged his wife who had fallen asleep in the chair.

"You can get some sleep, now," he told her.

She looked over at Heyes and saw that he was awake.

"Could you eat some breakfast Mr. Heyes,?" she asked.

"Maybe a little, Ma'am. Some coffee would be nice."

"I'll fix you both some breakfast," she said and left the room.

"So, how are you feeling, this morning?" the doctor asked Heyes as he felt Heyes' forehead with the back of his hand..

"I've been better, but not too bad. Thank you for helping me," Heyes said.

"You took four bullets. You're going to take a while to heal. There's no fever. That's certainly a good sign."

"How's Kid doing? Was he hurt bad? Did he manage to escape?"

"You're full of questions, aren't you? Your partner was shot twice, once in the right shoulder, once in the right leg"

"His right shoulder?" Heyes asked with a look of great anxiety spreading across his face.

"Uh-uh. And his right thigh. Both will heal. But he's very depressed. Very worried about you."

"Blames himself, doesn't he?"

"Very much so, to the point that...well I'm quite concerned about him."

Heyes' eyes darted back and forth as he contemplated how to help Kid. "Can I be moved to the jail?" he asked.

Dr. Cochran shook his head. "Not yet. Your wounds are bad enough that I still have to watch you closely for shock, fever, infection. Maybe tomorrow."

"I don't suppose they would bring Kid over here so I could talk to him."

"No, I'm sorry son. Sheriff Osterman is ex-military. He's a fair man, but he goes strictly by the book."

Heyes sighed heavily.

"Could you send a telegram for me?"

"Mrs. Cochran already told me about that. I'll go there on my way to check on your partner."

Mrs. Cochran returned with two cups of coffee and two plates of scrambled eggs and bacon. She helped the doctor prop Heyes up enough to eat.

"If I write Kid a note, could you take it to him?"

"That I can do son. You eat and write your note when I go to the telegraph office. I'll stop back for it on my way to the jail.

"Thank you, Doctor."

Kid still lay on his left side, facing the wall. Osterman slid a breakfast tray and coffee through the food space but Kid did not even move enough to glance at it.

"Son, you should eat something. You need to get your strength back," Osterman said.

Kid ignored him.

"At least drink some coffee,"

Kid still ignored him

An hour later the coffee and breakfast sat undisturbed and cold on the cell floor. Osterman sat shaking his head. Dr. Cochran walked in with his medical bag.

"How is he?" Dr. Cochran asked.

"Won't eat or drink nothing. Hasn't moved all morning," Osterman said as he pulled the cell keys from his desk drawer and walked over to the cell to let the doctor in.

"Doc, would you mind handing me that tray and coffee. No sense encouraging mice in here."

The doctor handed Osterman the tray and coffee and Osterman locked the cell door.

"How are you feeling Mr. Curry?" Dr. Osterman asked.

Kid gave no response.

"I have a note from Mr. Heyes for you. "

Kid's head moved slightly.

"Turn yourself around and sit up and you can read the note while I examine you."

Slowly Kid eased himself on to his back and, using his left hand for support and brought himself up to sit on the edge on the bed. Kid's face looked puffy, his eyes red and lifeless, his expression flat. His shirt still lay at the foot of the bed.

Dr. Cochran handed Kid the note and then began removing the bandage from Kid's right shoulder.

_Kid, I know what your thinking and I want you to stop it right now. I mean it. Not even the great Kid Curry could out shoot an entire Calvary which is exactly what we were up against. And even my genius thinking could not out wit a military strategist. We lost Kid, plain and simple. It's not your loss. It's not my loss. It's our loss. Together. As long as you want to hold on to all the responsibility, then, by damn, I'll do the same. I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry I lost your chance at amnesty. I sorry I couldn't hold up my end of the fight. Now, if you want me to go on feeling this miserable, then you just go on thinking what your thinking. But I think it would behoove (that means help), us to let go of all that guilt and start thinking about the future. Dr. Cochran says I might be joining you in the jail tomorrow. He wired Lom for us. I'll let you know what Lom says._

_ Heyes_

Kid couldn't help but grin, especially at theexplanation of the word behoove. The grin did not go unnoticed by Dr. Cochran.

"Feeling better?" Dr. Cochran asked as he finished redressing Kid's shoulder.

Kid nodded absently. "Thank you," he said and drew in a deep breath.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better because I'm going to have to ask you to drop your pants so I can tend to the thigh wound. "

Kid shook his head. "There's just no such thing as privacy in this world anymore," he said as he unbuttoned the fly and lowered his pants to his knees.

DR. Cochran cut the old bandage off and examined the wound. "The stitches are holding nicely. There's no sign of any infection developing."

Dr. Cochran worked quickly to apply a new dressing and Kid pulled his pants back up and buttoned the fly. Dr. Cochran stood and helped Kid sit down on the cot.

"You wouldn't tell me last night, but if you have other clothes in you saddle bags, I'd be happy to being them for you."

"I'd appreciate that, thank you," Kid said. "Will Heyes really be moving over here tomorrow?"

"So long as he doesn't develop a fever or infection."

"Tell him he made his point."

"I will. Now when they bring you lunch, I want you to try to eat something."

Kid nodded. "I will."

Osterman walked over and let the doctor out of the cell. "My deputy said you wanted to talk to me about something this morning?" he asked.

Dr. Cochran looked at Curry who was still sitting on the edge of his cot. "I don't think I need to now. I think Mr. Heyes took care of the situation. I'll be back this evening."

"We'll be here."

"Sheriff?" Kid called

"You want something, son?"

"Do you know the plans for Heyes and me to be moved to Wyoming?"

"Haven't heard yet."

Kid still had the note in his hand. He read it a second time and then folded it and put it in his back pocket.

DR. Cochran returned around suppertime with a change of clothes for Kid, supper his wife had prepared, and another note from Heyes. After inspecting the clothes and the food, the sheriff let the doctor into the cell again. Dr. Cochran handed Kid the clothing that Kid laid in a pile at the foot of his bed. Then he handed Kid the meal and the note. Kid sat on the cot with his legs stretched out on the bed. He set the food try in his lap and opened the note from Heyes.

_Hope this note finds you in better spirits. I'll know, because the fine Dr. Cochran will be reporting back to me, just as he reports to you on how I am doing. No fever, no infection, so the plan is still for me to move to the jail tomorrow. Lom reported that he has spoken to the governor and will be coming here in a couple of days to find out exactly what happened and why. Amnesty is still not off the table, Kid, so until it is, don't give up on the idea of amnesty. And if amnesty is still on the table, then avoiding prison is still on the table. After all, if we're in prison, there's no need for amnesty, is there? We've been working at this for three years, Kid. That has to make some impression on the governor. See you tomorrow. Heyes_

Kid laid the note on the cot and removed the lid covering the food. He smiled gratefully to see three pieces of fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, cornbread and coffee.He took a large bite of chicken and closed his eyes, savoring the flavor.

"Your wife is a very good cook.This fried chicken is almost as good as my ma used to make.Please thank her for me," Kid said between bites.

"You should taste her raspberry pie.I have never had a better piece of raspberry pie," Dr.Cochran said.

When Kid was finished eating, Dr.Cochran checked the bandages.Kid removed the blood stained pants and put on the clean pants and shirt..

"I'll take these home with me and my wife will clean them up for you if you's like."

"I'd appreciate that. Thank you, and thank her for me, too," Kid replied

"You know, son, you had me pretty worried last night. You were just hell-bent on dying. I'm glad that isn't the case anymore. Mr. Heyes must surely have the power of persuasion."

Kid smiled. "He's got a silver tongue. Sometimes he understands me better than I understand myself," Kid admitted.

Mr. Curry..."

"You can call me Kid. Most people do."

The doctor smiled. "Kid, what's going to happen to you and Mr. Heyes?"

"Don't know yet," Kid said, taking another bite of the chicken. "It's complicated. You see, the governor of Wyoming..."

"Your arrest involves the governor?"

"The Sheriff don't know that, at least not yet, but yes, sir. See, Heyes and me are … well we've gone straight... almost three years now."

"You've gone straight?"

"Yes sir. We ain't robbed no banks or trains in almost three years. The governor has promised us amnesty once he figures we deserve amnesty."

"But Wyoming has had four governors in two years."

Kid nodded. "And each time there's a new governor, well, we have to... what does Heyes call it? Renegotiate the deal. I guess that's why it's taking so long."

"But the wanted posters say..."

"Yes sir, I know. Until the governor gives us amnesty, we're still wanted."

"So, unless the governor intervenes, you will both be going to prison for twenty years."

Kid stopped chewing and looked at the doctor. "Yes Sir, that's right."

Dr. Cochran shook his head. "It doesn't sound like a very good deal, son."

"No Sir, but it's all we got."

Dr. Cochran walked slowly to the cell door and nodded to the Sheriff to let him out. Once on the other side of the cell, Dr. Cochran stopped and looked at Kid.

"Enjoy the rest of your supper, Kid. Good night."

Dr. Cochran returned to his office and checked in on Heyes who had just finished a supper of mashed potatoes and gravy and a bowl of broth.

When Heyes saw the doctor, a look of great concern spread across his face. "Are those Kid's clothes?" Heyes asked, seeing how blood stained the clothes were.

Dr. Cochran dropped the clothes on a chair. "They are and he is in much better shape than these clothes reflect."

"Looks like he was hurt pretty bad," Heyes said

"But as I said, he's much better now. How are you feeling, Mr. Heyes?"

Heyes looked up at the doctor and smiled. "Feeling well, considering.. Is Kid naked over there?"

Dr. Cochran laughed. " Of course not. Let's check your bandages."

Heyes nodded and the doctor removed the first of the four bandages and examined the wound.

"You just come from seeing the Kid?" Heyes asked.

"Yes. He's in much better spirits now. You're notes must have done a great deal of good."

Heyes smiled. "He would have worked things out himself. I just sped things up a bit."

The doctor redressed the wound and moved on to the second wound. "He was telling me about your deal with the governor and an amnesty."

"We're...not supposed to be telling people about that, but … what he told you is true."

"Will this arrest... negate that?"

Heyes frowned. "It might very well... We'll find out when we get back to Wyoming."

The doctor finished with the second wound and began removing the bandages of the third one.

"You seem concerned about that... Why?" Heyes asked.

The doctor shook his head. "No reason, really... Well to tell you the truth, it impresses me a great deal."

"Ah," Heyes replied.

"It would be a shame to lose the amnesty now. I mean, Kid says you've been working at this for three years."

Heyes nodded. "Going straight is a lot harder than it sounds. We've had a lot more posses and bounty hunters after us in the last three years than we had in the ten years as outlaws. Of course, when we were outlaws, we had a safe place to go after a robbery. We don't have that now."

The doctor had moved on to the fourth wound. "That must be vary hard, all that running, hiding."

Heyes smiled. "It's no picnic, Doc."

The doctor finished with the last wound. "Everything looks very good, Mr. Heyes. No sign of infection. The woulds are beginning to heal. No fever. We'll move you to the jail tomorrow.

Heyes smiled. "Never thought I'd ever be wanting to go to jail," Heyes joked.

Late the next morning, after Heyes had eaten breakfast and Dr. Cochran had changed all the bandages again and helped Heyes get dressed in clean cloths from his saddle bags, the Sheriff and three deputies arrived at the doctor's office to move Heyes to the jail. Despite the fact that Heyes was steadily improving, he was still weak from the trauma and blood loss. In spite of that, Heyes was handcuffed and each of the two deputies held Heyes' arms while the Sheriff followed behind with his gun drawn to escort Heyes to the jail.

Kid stood up smiling and limped over to the bars that separated his and Heyes' cells.

"Could you move the bed over to the bars where Kid is standing?" Heyes asked as they walked toward the cell.

Dr. Cochran moved ahead of Heyes and the deputies and scooted the cot over to the spot Heyes had requested. The deputies walked Heyes into the cell and sat him down on the cot. The sheriff kept his gun pointed at Heyes as one of the deputies unlocked the handcuffs. Then the deputies and doctor exited the cell and the deputy locked the cell door.

"Heyes!" Kid greeted his partner

Heyes smiled. "How you doing, Kid?"

"Been better."

"Yea, me too."

"Do you know when they will be leaving for Wyoming?" Dr. Cochran asked the sheriff and both Heyes and Curry turned their attention to the sheriff.

"Strange thing about these two. Wyoming Department of Corrections says there's a delay in extradition due to extenuating circumstances." Sheriff Osterman said

"What kind of extenuating circumstances?" Heyes called out to the sheriff

"I was hoping you two could tell me?" Osterman said.

Heyes looked at Dr. Cochran and shook his head to tell the doctor not to say anything. "I'm sure I don't know," Heyes said to the sheriff. "Kid, can you think of anything to delay extradition?"

Kid shook his head. "I surely can't."

"Well, no matter," Osteman said. "It'll all get worked out eventually."

"I'm sure it will," Dr. Cochran replied. "I'll be back this evening to check on them again."

Hopping on his left foot, and using only his left arm, Kid spent the better part of an hour moving his cot next to the bars separating him from Heyes. The process was exhausting for Kid and once accomplished, he eased himself onto the cot and leaned his back against the wall. He and Heyes were now able to talk in whispered conversation that was out of the earshot of the sheriff.

"What do you suppose the delay means, Heyes?" Kid asked.

"I don't know. But I think it's probably good." Heyes replied.

"What makes you think it's good?"

"Well, Kid. If we were getting sent directly to prison for twenty years, I would expect they would want to get us into the prison as fast as they could. As long as we're not in prison, there's always a chance we could escape."

"Not from this jail," Kid said. "I ain't trying to escape from this sheriff. He'd kill us for sure."

Heyes nodded. "Lom should be here tomorrow. Maybe he'll know what's going on."

That evening the Doctor and his wife arrived at the sheriff's office bringing a large pot of beef stew and a plate of biscuits for supper and the clothes that Mrs. Cochran had cleaned. As soon as they walked into the sheriff's office, Kid began sniffing the air as the aroma of the meals wafted across the room.

"That smells mighty fine," Kid exclaimed.

"I brought enough for you, too, Sheriff," Mr. Cochran said as she set the pot of stew as well as plates and spoons on the desk and began to ladle out the food.

As soon as the plate of stew slid across the cell floor, Kid picked his up and began devouring the meal. Mrs. Cochran smiled seeing how much Kid was enjoying his meal.

"There's enough for seconds," she told Kid.

"Please, Ma'am," Kid replied and slid his plate out of the cell.

Mrs. Cochran filled Kid's plate a second time and added two biscuits to the plate before sliding it back to Kid.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Kid said.

Heyes' jaw dropped as he watched Kid eat. He shook his head, half smiling. "It always amazes me how much food you can eat."

"I need to build my strength back up," Kid explained.

"You keep eating like that while sitting in jail and lazing around all day and you're going to get fat, Kid."

"Leave him be, Mr. Heyes. It's good to see him eating so well."

"Well, in that case, Ma'am, I'll have a bit more as well," Heyes said and slid his plate out of the cell.

When everyone had their fill of supper, Mrs. Cochran picked up the dishes and pot of stew and carried them back to the house. Dr. Cochran did his usual checking of bandages. Kid's leg wound had some fresh blood on it.

"Moving the bed was a bit strenuous on the leg, Mr. Curry. It's not serious, but don't try doing that again for a few days,"

Kid smiled."It was worth it, Doc."

Lom arrived on the afternoon train the following day. He checked into the hotel and put his bag in his room before going over to the Sheriff's office.

"Sheriff Osterman, I'm Lom Trevers," Lom said as he walked into the sheriff's office. Both Heyes and Curry got up and stood at the bars of the cell, eager to hear what was going on.

Lom reached into his shirt pocket and produced folded papers that he handed to Osterman.

"I'll be taking your prisoners back to Wyoming," Lom explained.

"By yourself?" Osterman said as he unfolded the papers to examine them."

"That's the plan."

Heyes and Curry exchanged glances and smiled.

"How do you plan on getting them there?" Osterman asked.

"Train."

"Alone?"

"Yep."

"When you planning on moving them?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Well, that plan won't due, Sheriff. Not while these two are in Colorado.

"Why not?"

"Because the governor of Colorado ain't approved the transfer of two wanted outlaws by just one man."

"Have you asked him?"

"No need to. That just ain't how things are done here in Colorado."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Two of my deputies will accompany you, at least to the border."

"These two are both wounded. They're not a threat, Sheriff."

"I don't care if their both dead. One person ain't going to be extraditing them out of Colorado."

Lom sighed. "Have it your way, Sheriff. It's your tax payer money."

"Not it ain't. Wyoming will get billed for it."

Lom sighed again. "Can I talk to the prisoners now?"

"Leave your gun on the desk and help yourself," Osterman said.

Lom put his gun on the desk and walked over to Heyes and Curry.

"What does the governor say?" Heyes asked eagerly.

"He won't make a decision until the two of you are in Wyoming, and safely in a jail."

"So he gets us between a rock and a hard place before he makes a decision?" Heyes asked.

"Yep... And, don't you two try to escape. My job is on the line."

"If we escape, you lose your job?" Kid asked

"Yep. And you can bet the governor will see to it that I don't get another one, not even a deputy job."

Kid rolled his eyes. "This is the toughest governor yet. It ain't fair, Lom. We've been straight for almost three years."

"He knows that. He'll take that under consideration."

"Yea, a lot of good that will do us," Heyes grumbled.

"Wait a minute," Kid said. "You said safely in a jail. You didn't say your jail," Kid said.

"That's right. First town in Wyoming that the train stops."

"Which is Cheyenne," Heyes said.

"Yep."

"Where the State Prison is,"

"I'm afraid so."

"Lom, he's going to have us within walking distance of the State Prison. You don't see the writing on the wall there?" Heyes asked.

"Boys, you don't have a choice, and neither do I."

Worried blue and brown eyes met and both men sighed heavily.

"I don't like this, Lom," Heyes said.

"None of us do, Heyes... Train leaves at eight tomorrow morning. I'll be by at seven.."

Lom turned and walked to the Sheriff's desk to pick up his gun. "The train leave at eight. I'll be by at seven," Lom told the sheriff.

Kid looked at Heyes. "We're going to prison, ain't we Heyes?"

"It's beginning to look that way, Kid."

'You suppose all those stories about the Wyoming prison are true, Heyes?"

"I don't know, Kid. But I sure don't want to find out. This is getting to be quite a conundrum."

"What's a conundrum?"

"A problem with no good solution, Kid."

Kid sighed and walked over to his cot. He laid down and pulled his hat over his face.

Dr. and Mrs Cochran arrived at supper time, bringing roast beef and friend potatoes for Heyes and Curry. Both thanked her profusely but neither tried to eat.

"You don't like roast beef?" Mrs. Cochran asked.

"Oh, it's not that, Ma'am. We just don't have much of an appetite," Kid explained.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Cochran asked as he examined Heyes' wounds.

"We're leaving for Wyoming in the morning," Heyes explained.

"They're taking us to Cheyenne," Kid added.

Dr. Cochran nodded his understanding. "That's where the state prison is," he said and both nodded.

Dr. Cochran sighed heavily. "I wish there was something I could do for you," he said.

Heyes smiled. "Say a prayer, Doctor," Heyes suggested.

"If you're leaving in the morning, your sheriff friend must be in town?" Dr. Cochran asked.

"He's staying at the hotel," Heyes replied.

"What was his name, again?"

"Lom Trevers,"

"Would either of you mind if I had a word with him?"

Heyes looked at Kid. "You can talk to him, but it won't do you no good," Kid said.

The doctor completed his examination of Heyes and notified Osterman that he was ready to leave the cell.

"Sheriff, I have an errand to run. I'll be back in a few minutes to examine Mr. Curry.." He then turned to his wife. "I'll meet you back at the house in an hour," he said.

Dr. Cochran left the jail and headed for the hotel. He inquired at the desk for Sheriff Trever;s room number.

"Room 210 but he's in the dining room right now."

"Could you point him out to me" Dr. Cochran asked.

The desk clerk led the doctor to Lom's table. The doctor thanked the clerk and the clerk returned to his work in the lobby.

"Sheriff Trevers?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Cochran. I've been looking after Mr. Curry and Mr. Heyes. Might I sit down and talk with you?"

Trevers stood up and motioned for the doctor to take a seat. Then he sat back down again.

"I wondered if there was anything I could do to assist Mr. Heyes and Mr. Curry."

"Assist them how?"

"They say it is very likely they will be going to prison."

"Oh."

"Is there any way to prevent that?"

"You mean short of an escape?"

"I mean legally, of course. They've told me about this amnesty deal"

Lom took a bite of his steak and set his fork on his plate.

"They shouldn't have. They're not supposed to tell anyone."

"Well, water over the dam now. So, is there anything that can be done?"

Lom took a sip of his coffee to wash down the steak. "The governor hasn't said they are going to prison."

"But he hasn't said they are not, correct?"

"That's true. And he's insisted I take them to Cheyenne and not Porterville. That's where I'm sheriff. The only instructions I have is to take them to the city jail, not the prison. So , and I'm guessing, mind you, I think the governor is as yet undecided about whether they will go to prison or not."

"There must be something I...we...can do... Look, Sheriff, they may have been outlaws once, but they aren't outlaws now. Isn't there someway to hold the governor accountable for keeping his end of the amnesty agreement?"

"Doctor, I appreciate your concern, and I'm sure Heyes and Curry appreciate it as well, but my hands are tied. Sheriff Osterman is sending two deputies along with me to escort the boys back to Wyoming. I couldn't let them escape even if I wanted to, which I don't by the way."

"Then we need to find a way to keep them in Colorado, buy some time for them while the governor comes to his senses."

And how would you propose we do that?"

Dr. Cochran thought long and hard until finally a smile began to form across his face. "I have an idea," he said.

"I'm all ears."

Dr. Cochran told Lom his plan. "It will only buy them a couple of more days, But we'll be near enough to Cheyenne to go and talk to the governor ourselves," the doctor concluded.

Lom thought about it. "It might work. It's worth a try."

"I'll let Mr. Heyes and Mr. Curry know about it. I have to change Mr. Curry's dressings yet this evening."

"Alright. I'll meet you at the jail at seven tomorrow morning."

Dr. Cochran returned to the jail and Osterman let him into to Kid's cell.

Kid unbuttoned his shirt and dropped his right sleeve to his wrist for the doctor to examine the shoulder wound.

Dr. Cochran indicated to Heyes to move as close to the cell bars as he could.

"I spoke with Sheriff Trevers," he whispered. "We have a plan."

Heyes shot a glance at Osterman to see if he was watching. He wasn't.

"What kind of plan?" Heyes asked.

"Grover is the last town in Colorado that we will go through before reaching the Wyoming boarder."

"We?" Kid asked

Dr. Cochran nodded. "I'm traveling with you."

"What happens in Grover?" Heyes asked.

"Just before we reach Grover, one of you becomes very ill, perhaps falls unconscious."

"That would be Kid. I've seen him fall over. He's very good at it."

"Heyes, what are you talking about?"

Heyes smiled. "Remember that winter we got stranded in the gold miner's cabin and you got so sick you passed out?"

"Yea, but I really did pass out."

"So, just think of that, and do it again."

Kid shook his head. "Once one of us passes out, then what?"

"I will insist we get get off the train so one of you can be examined."

"And?" Heyes asked.

"I'll find it necessary that we remain in Grover for a day or two. Sheriff Trevers and I will then proceed on the Cheyenne to speak with the governor."

"And if he still says we're going to prison?" Heyes asked.

"There's no contingency plan after that. I'm sorry."

Heyes sighed and laid back on his bed with his hands behind his head. "Doesn't sound too promising, but what the hell, right Kid."

"I guess so, Heyes."

Dr, Cochran pulled Kid's sleeve back up and nodded to Kid to stand and lower his pants. Kid completed and the doctor changed the leg dressing.

"I'm ready, Sheriff," Dr. Cochran said. And the sheriff let the doctor out of the cell.

"I'm going to be traveling with them tomorrow, Sheriff."

"Why?"

"Mr. Curry's leg wound is not healing as well as it should be. I want to keep an eye on it."

"I hope you're not going to make him drop his pants right there on the train." Osterman said and Heyes snickered loudly. Kid rolled his eyes.

"Of course not. But I'm worried about it becoming infected. Sheriff Trevers agreed that I could accompany him and your deputies."

"Suit yourself."

The next morning Heyes and Curry were each handcuffed to a deputy. Sheriff Osterman accompanied them, Lom, and the doctor to the train station, helped to get the prisoners seated on the train, and watched the train leave the station before returning to his office.

"Nice day for a train ride," Heyes said cheerfully.

Dr. Cochran looked at Kid and nodded his head.

Kid winced visibly and his left hand shot to his right thigh.

"Are you alright, Mr. Curry?" Dr. Cochran asked.

Knowing they still had nearly three hours on the train, Kid planned to grow increasingly ill over the next few hours. He winced again and held his hand tightly on his thigh.

"Yea, Doc. I'm fine, he said painfully.

A few miles down the rail, Kid repeated his feigned illness.

"Are you sure you are alright Mr. Curry? I could take a look at you leg?" Dr. Cochran offered.

"Yea, Kid, you don't look so good," Heyes added.

Kid let his head fall against the back of the seat and closed his eyes, "I'm okay. Just tired."

This went on every fifteen to twenty minutes throughout the ride. Occasionally he added an incidental symptom such as a coughing spasm or dozing restlessness.

Fifteen minutes before reaching Grover, Kid sat up and opened weary looking eyes. He began panting heavily and grabbed his right thigh. "Heyes," he moaned.

"Heyes turned nonchalantly toward Kid and immediately looked alarmed. "Doctor!"

Just as Heyes called for the doctor's attention, Kid let his head drop to his chin and he leaned forward and out of the seat. Kid landed on the floor. The deputy who shared handcuffs with Kid, toppled out on top of Kid and Kid really did groan loudly from the impact.

The deputy scooted himself off Kid quickly and sat back down on the seat. Dr. Cochran got down on the floor in the aisle and examined Kid.

"We need to get off at the next stop. He definitely has an infection. It could kill him if we don't get him treatment right now."

Lom summoned the conductor and explained the need to exit the train in Grover. The conductor promised to keep all exiting and boarding passengers away while the prisoners were escorted off the train. Kid took his cue to slowly regain consciousness and Dr. Cochran helped Kid back into his seat.

"We'll have to take them to the jail., Doc. You can then go find the Grover doctor for whatever supplies you need," Lom said.

Dr. Cochran nodded his understanding.

The boys were escorted off the rain in Grover. Lom and the deputy each held on to Kid's arms to escort him to the jail. Kid feigned weakness and purposely stumbled a couple of times. Once in a cell, both deputies removed their hand cuffs but the used one set of handcuffs to lock Heyes and Curry together. Heyes helped Kid to lie down on the cot and carefully covered Kid's face with his hat. Heyes sat down on the floor beside Kid as the handcuffs would not permit him any further distance.

Lom explained to the sheriff what was going on and he and Dr. Cochran then left under the pretense of finding the Grover doctor. They returned half an hour later explaining that the Grover doctor did not have the medication that Dr. Cochran needed so he and Lom were traveling on the Cheyenne to a pharmacy they had wired to obtain the needed medication. They promised to be back by tomorrow afternoon, hopefully in time to resume the ride to Cheyenne with the prisoners.

The deputies wired Sheriff Osterman to inform him of the delay.

"If we're spending the night, you will either have to bring another cot in here or release these handcuffs," Heyes said to the deputies. It ain't like we're going anywhere with Kid being so sick and all."

The sheriff assured the deputies that his jail could hold the two prisoners and the handcuffs were released.

"I'm still going to need a cot," Heyes said.

"Stand against the wall with your face toward the wall while we bring a cot in," the deputies ordered and Heyes complieed. Once the cell door was shut and locked, Heyes thanked them for the luxury of a bed. Kid moaned for effect.

It was only a two hour ride into Cheyenne and Lom and Dr. Cochran went directly to the governor's office and requested an unscheduled meeting. Hearing the name Lom Trevers, the governor assumed that Heyes and Curry were safely in Wyoming and made time for a meeting.

"What do you mean they are still in Colorado?" the governor asked.

"They're in a jail in Grover, Governor. They will be here tomorrow."

"We had to stop as Mr. Curry became quite ill," Dr. Cochran explained.

"Then why are the two of you here?"

"Well, Governor..." Lom began

"I'm here to plead their case," Dr. Cochran interrupted.

"They're outlaws. What case is there to plead?" the Governor asked with some irritation in his voice.

"Outlaws who have lived the straight and narrow for three years. Outlaws who have shown an exemplary behavior for three yeas, setting an admirable example to other outlaws.," Dr. Cochran argued. "Governor, I implore you to meet Wyoming's amnesty agreement with these two men."

"Doctor?" the Governor asked.

"Cochran," the doctor replied.

"Dr. Cochran, that amnesty agreement was made three governors ago. The man who made that agreement is no longer the governor. In fact he is no longer even in Wyoming."

"If the agreement was null and void at any point, no one informed these two men," Dr. Cochran argued. "They have and still are abiding by their end of the agreement."

The governor sat back in his chair and looked at Lom.

"I suppose you agree with the doctor Sheriff Trevers?"

"I do, Governor. Heyes and Curry are two very good men. They just had a little bad in then for a spell. I believe they have been able to purge that. You and I both know what the Wyoming prison is like. They won't come out of there as good men. No one does. You want to keep them on the straight and narrow, keep them out of prison."

"Sheriff Trevers, if I grant that amnesty and they fail, it will be you I go after. Your badge will be gone in an instant. Then I'll go after Heyes and Curry and I'll make sure they spend a very long time in the Wyoming prison"

"I'm willing to take that risk, Governor. I believe Heyes and Curry are as well"

The Governor sighed heavily.."Come back in the morning. I'll have your answer."

Both men stood, shook hands with the governor, and left quickly.

"What do you think?" Dr. Cochran asked after they had left the building.

"I think we're as close to an amnesty as we ever will be. If he don't grant it now, he never will."

"Should we wire Mr. Heyes and Mr. Curry?" Dr. Cochran asked.

"No," Trevers replied. "No sense getting their hopes up and then dumping them off in prison. That would be a pretty hard pill to swallow."

"Speaking of pills, I'd better go pick up some licorice syrup."

"What for?"

"I said I had to pick up something the Doctor in Grover didn't have available."

Neither Lom nor Dr. Cochran slept much that night. They got up early, ate breakfast, and were waiting outside the Governor's office when he arrived.

"Come in, the Governor said" and led them into his office. "Have a seat."

They both sat in the same chairs they had occupied the previous day.

The governor sat down behind his desk with a puff. He picked up a large envelope from his desk and held it in his hands.

"I gave a lot of thought to what you both said yesterday. I'm granting them a conditional amnesty."

Trevers and Dr. Cochran smiled gratefully.

"There are conditions to these amnesties. As of midnight tonight, Heyes and Curry are no longer wanted. The rewards are null and void. The prison terms are null and void. However, they remain on probation for a period of seven years, with the time they have already spent working on the amnesty, that equals ten years which is half the prison term. Either of them get caught so much a jaywalking, and the conditions of the amnesty are voided. They'll go to prison and you, Mr. Trevers, will loose you Sheriff's badge. Do you understand."

"Yes Governor. I understand. I promise you have nothing to worry about.."

No, I don't. But you do, Mr. Trevers. It is your responsibility to keep those two on the straight and narrow."

Lom nodded. "I understand, Governor.

The governor handed Lom the envelope containing the amnesty paperwork. "Then I believe this meeting is concluded."

Lom and Dr. Cochran again shook the Governor's hand and thanked him profusely.

Once out on the sidewalk, Lom turned to Dr. Cochran. "You did a fine thing in there for Heyes and Curry. Thank you."

Dr. Cochran smiled. "I believe they have earned it.

"Let's go get our horses. We have a long ride that we want to get done as quickly as possible."

Lom and Dr. Cochran walked into the Grover Sheriff's office at nine pm that evening. . Lom removed his gun and put it on the desk. "Sheriff, Dr. Cochran and I need to speak to your prisoners." Lom said.

"What about?"

"You'll know soon enough. Heyes and Curry deserve to be the first to know." Lom replied.

The sheriff let Lom and Dr. Cochran into the cell and locked the door. Kid continued to feign illness and did not acknowledge their arrival

"Get up, Kid. You're fine," Lom ordered.

With one finger Kid slowly raised his hat higher on his head until one eye was exposed. He looked at Lom and then the doctor.

"He's right, Mr. Curry. You're fine. You can get up."

Kid pushed his hat further back on his head and sat on the edge of the cot.

"What's this about, Lom?" Heyes asked with some concern.

"Dr. Cochran and I paid that visit to the governor."

Heyes and Curry exchanged very concerned glances.

"And?' Kid asked with trepidation

Lom looked at Dr. Cochran. "Should you tell them or should I?"

"You tell them. You have the most at stake about this."

"About what, Lom" they asked in unison.

"About the amnesty the governor just granted you both"

Two jaws dropped. Smiles spread across two faces. Brown eyes met blue eyes. Arms flew around each other.. Hoots and hollers filled the room.

"What's all the racket?" the sheriff asked as he approached the cell.

Sheriff, at midnight tonight you can let these two men out of jail," Lom said, handing the envelope to the sheriff. "They've been granted amnesty"

"Amnesty! Heyes and Curry?"

"That's right. Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry"

The sheriff pulled the documents from the envelope and sat down at his desk to examine them. "Well, I'll be," he said.

"How did you accomplish that?" Heyes asked.

"Wasn't just me. Your doctor friend was very convincing."

Kid stood up smiling and gave the doctor a bear hug. "I don't know how to repay you," Kid said.

"Me either," Heyes added.

"We'll get you two a room at the hotel. We'll be waiting in the lobby at midnight and the four of us will go out and celebrate," Lom said.

Both Heyes and Curry nodded excitedly.

"In the mean time, you're not out till midnight. I'm going to go get some sleep," Lom said. 

.When Lom and Dr. Cochran left, Kid and Heyes sat on the bed, both stunned from the news.

"We're free, Kid," Heyes said.

"Uh-uh."

"Can go anywhere we want."

"Uh-uh."

"Do anything we want, so long as it's legal."

"Uh-uh."

"Ain't you got anything else to say, Kid."

"Heyes, it's been quite an adventure,"

"Uh-uh."

"And a new one is just beginning."

"Uh-uh."

"We're a good team, Heyes."

"Uh-uh."

"Still partners?"

Heyes smiled. "Always, Kid."


End file.
